


Superglue

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Hogwarts, sneaky Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to do something involving superglue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superglue

Harry sneaked slowly upstairs to Dudley’s room. He didn’t want wake anyone up

 _‘But,’_ Harry thought wirily. _‘If_ Uncle _Vernon’s snoring doesn’t wake them up, nothing else would be able to.’_

Once there he quickly and quietly opened up Dudley’s game cases. He then, using the superglue he ‘borrowed’ from Uncle Vernon’s toolbox, carefully glued the discs to the cases. Making sure that the superglue couldn’t be seen, he made sure to cover his tracks.

Once Harry put away the superglue and sneaked back into his cupboard, Harry let loose a large grin. 

He couldn’t wait to see Dudley’s face tomorrow.


End file.
